Even Heroes Need Rescuing
by Junsuina Yume
Summary: September 11, 2001 started as a normal day. America was gonna hang out with Canada and Mexico. But that all ended when he learned about the first hijacked plane. Rated T because of a touchy subject. sorry if you find it rude to write about a touchy subject!


_For all those lost in 9/11. May their souls rest in peace._

*****Im gonna be switching from human to country names. Mexico is REALLY strong. The Nations have like this special TV that will broadcast them if any major emergency/tragedy is happening no matter the country*****

* * *

><p><span><strong>EVEN HEROES NEED RESCUING<strong>

Kind of a sad-fic

It had been a normal day for Alfred F. Jones a.k.a America. He had sandy blond hair with a weird cowlick and had glasses, which represented Texas, which slightly hid his baby blue eyes. He was fairly tall and muscular though he did like to eat way too much McDonald's.

He decided to go visit the Big Apple. He was currently waiting for his bro, Mathew Williams a.k.a Canada, and his southern neighbor, Maria Fernandez-Carriedo a.k.a Mexico.

Matthew had medium wavy blond hair with violet eyes. He was about his height and physical age but was somewhat paler. Mathew was usually mistaken for him or not noticed at all due to being really shy and quite but he was still the best brother Alfred could have. It bummed him out that his bro was hardly noticed but Matthew really had no problem with it.

Maria had dark brown with black mid-back length wavy hair and chocolate eyes. Maria had tanned skin but it wasn't too tanned like Cuba's. She was a bit shorter than him and looked younger in physical age but not by much, a year at max. Maria was a really tomboyish girl who would sometimes fight with him. Although they fought at times she was like the mother he never had. Of course Arthur Kirkland, aka England/Britain, did his best to raise him he still needed the maternal love. She even scolded him at times when he was younger (he thought she was a dude at first) .

_Ring ring_

His phone interrupted his thoughts. It was Mexico.

"Yo Mexico! Im waiting for you and Canadia! Where are you?" he asked

" Im not sure actually" Mexico said

"Where are you?" Canada asked

"In front of the Twin Towers" he responded casually while looking up at them

" Can you meet us up over here. Were like 5 blocks away from the place" Mexico said

" Sure thing" he said before hanging up. He casually started to walk when he started to get a small headache.

_'Something is going to happen'_ the three nations thought

Thats when **_IT_** happened...

Alfred was maybe a few 3 blocks away but could see it perfectly.

The hijacked plane, crashing into his world famous World Trade Center's north tower...

He felt weak, sick and disgusted at the same time. He knew there were many people who died from the inside and outside. He could feel the screams and the panic from his people

He received another call,it was Matthew.

"Alfred where are you!?" Canada said while panting

"..."

"Alfred please say something! " his brother begged

"Near the tower" he answered

"We're on our way" Matthew said before hanging up

America was the hero,right? He had to rescue his people!

He ran to the people and ordered people to stay away from the towers. People were covered in dust and garbage, he realized he was as well. He saw children on the floor, most were alive. People from the South tower were trying to escape. Paramedics were trying to evacuate the injured.

There was a little girl calling for help under a huge piece of stone . He was able to get her out on his own and carried her to her mother who he told to get her to a hospital as fast as possible.

He spotted Canada and Mexico helping others up or escorting them to the paramedics. They ran towards him and helped him rescue others till tragedy striked once again...

Another plane crashing to his south tower.

_**Shock**_. Shock was the word used to describe the nations at this time. What they didn't realize was that the _**ENTIRE**_ world was watching.

England and France were shocked, terrified and worried for the American.

Cuba felt bad for the Ameican, what nation deserves to witness this in their own country.

The Italy's were praying for the loses and for the American to be saved.

Germany and Prussia were shocked to say the least. This was his _**World Famous**_ tower being destroyed because of an obvious terrorist attack.

Japan,China, Taiwan, Vietnam, Hong Kong, Thailand and South Korea were watching the television all huddled together each thinking of the American.

Hungary and Austria had stopped what they were doing and stared at the T.V.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein, who were normally neutral, were wishing for his safety.

Spain, Belgium and Netherlands had been discussing something and they stared at the T.v. with glum expressions

Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia and Latvia stared in disbelief

Poland and Lithuania stared at the T.V. and slowly teared up

Greece, Turkey, Cyprus and Egypt (who was hanging out with them) all had sad expressions, Turkey even took off his mask for respect.

The micronations had been together and hugged each other in fear as to what would happen.

The Nordics stared blankly at the T.v., the most cheerful no longer wearing a smile

Australia and New Zealand had tears forming in their eyes.

They _**ALL**_ found themselves crying.

It did not help that the camera zoomed into the three nations as they were pushed by the crash's wind

Gasps and crying were heard through the world.

Fire was coming out of the buildings as the three stood up, covered in dirt, blood and tears.

They slightly limped from the crash but it was nothing that a country couldn't recover from

"Matthew help the injured "

"Roger"

"Maria look for any children"

"Right!"

"I'll look under the...ruins"

They split up. The police and fire department were trying to stop them due to their country name but they just put on costumes. America and Canada as firefighters and Mexico as a police woman. Each doing their job. They were able to save some but others were already gone.

They took the survivors farther away from the towers when they heard on the radio that the President had vowed to look for the criminals.

Not long after that another plane was announced to be hijacked. _America was sick of this_. _Sick_ of watching **his** people _die_.

"America hear this" Mexico said in a quite voice. It was a reporter conforming that a third hijacked plane crashed into the Pentagon. America's military base.

The hero didn't know what to do. His country was being attacked and he felt useless. Yet, he knew he had to at least try and rescue the survivors.

Mexico, Canada and America kept trying to help the people who were stuck or remained in the buildings. Yet, deep inside they knew that it was all in vain. But it didn't stop them from trying.

"A fourth hijacked plane has crashed in a forest in Pennsylvania " the reporter announced. America was no longer smiling nor faking one,he just had a poker face.

_'When will this end!? What did I do to deserve **THIS**!?'_ America thought but in the middle of that he heard like a creaking noise and a large shadow moving.

The south tower crashed.

America had to cover his eyes and mouth so that dust would not get in.

Mexico and Canada used their jacket/sleeve for protection.

A huge gust of wind pushed them away. Many people had been knocked over. The ruins fell on some living and dead people.

The countries knew that it was too late...Too late to try and stop this. But they were countries. Countries represent their people. America's people needed help. He of course was going to help them.

This was the job of a hero.

And a hero he was.

America started running towards the fallen building. Mexico and Canada hot on his trail.

They went everywhere they heard screams and pleads of help from. They were able to help some people out from underneath the ruins but a familiar sound that terrified them returned.

Everyone recognized the sound. The horrible creaking sound that meant **death**.

People were trying to run away from the tower as fast as possible. Others trying to drive away from there.

Canada, America, and Mexico were also trying to run away when America became weak,due to the terrorist attacks and trying to rescue his people, and stumbled onto the floor. Canada and Mexico ran to his side but the tower was already tipping over and they were still fairly close.

Canada supported America's arm as Mexico sighed and was suddenly very serious.

" Don't be mad at me after this" she said and threw Canada and Mexico a few blocks away.

"AHHHHH!?" the brothers screamed as they were thrown. Mexico just ran as fast as she could. She, being the technically oldest, had to take care of them for they still had a longer life to live.

The gust of wind violently hit her back as she started rolling on the streets.

More people **dead**. His buildings **destroyed**. His bro and friend were** wounded as bad or maybe even worse** than him.

When the brothers got up they looked for the Mexican woman. She was no where to be found. They started looking under some ruins. Nothing but some dead people. They decide to see if she was close to the tower. They found her trying to get big pieces of bricks off of the people who were buried.

" Come on! Move you pinche pendejo!" she said as she lifted the stone enough time so that the fire depart to take out the man's body.

" *coughtcought* Ay wuey!*cough* this dust is getting to me" she said and noticed she was bleeding from her arm.

" Maria!" she heard the silent Canadian's voice

" Over here!" she said as she ran towards them.

" Is it over?" America asked them as he fell to the ground on his knees. Mexico and Canada hugged the American.

"Yes. Its over" Canada told his brother

" No more?" America asked like a small child

"No more" Mexico said as she hugged her friend who started crying out in pain and sadness. Canada and Mexico soon found themselves crying with American.

"Look at me I'm the hero and I'm crying like a baby" America said with streams of silver on his now rosy pink cheeks

" Being a hero doesn't mean you can't cry" Canada told him

" Even heroes need rescuing sometimes" Mexico said as they went back to hugging

All flights that day had been cancelled. People feared planes. As representative, America did as well.

It took weeks of persuasion from Canada, Mexico, England, France, Japan, Italy, Russia, Germany, China and the rest of the countries to get him on an airplane again. Belarus surprisingly also helped in getting the guy on a plane.

Mexico, Canada and America had their wounds healed faster than the other people. Each were put in a hospital for a week and a half. They had been informed that the people who survived now had health issues. Most had become asthmatic.

The hero _had_ to do something about this villain.

.

This had been one of the most painful and fearful days in Alfred F. Jones' life.

It was indeed the strongest terrorist attack in America's history.

This day was forever a scar in America's history.

The nation had _swore_ he'd find the terrorist in charge of this.

He swore it on his **life**.

And heroes _never_ break a promise,

but on that day he learned that

_**sometimes heroes needed rescuing.**_

* * *

><p>This day will forever remain in America's heart. 911/01

-Junsuina Yume


End file.
